


Let's survive the night and escape together

by Altean_Lance1012



Category: Ib (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altean_Lance1012/pseuds/Altean_Lance1012
Summary: Based off the indie horror game IB, Kirishima visits a museum with his parents and decides to go looking around the rooms. After a few moments of looking around, the lights in the museum shut off and once the lights come back on, Kirishima discovers that he is completely alone with just one single rose in his possession. He goes along trying to find if anyone else is trapped in the museum while trying to find a way out.After a few moments of wandering around the museum, he discovers that the paintings and the mannequins have come to life! Kiri manages to survive on his own for a while and ends up encountering two others in the museum.The three of them team up and now are trying to survive and find a way out back to the real world together!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: BNHA's Monster Ball





	1. Let's survive the night and escape together! Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic for the BNHA monster ball on twitter! I'm excited for this one as it involves my favorite BNHA characters mixed with my favorite indie horror game!
> 
> Now this fic will be a chaptered piece and it will have Kirishima back in middle school before he starts at UA high. Katsuki will also be in this fic along with Hawks and what happens in this fic depends on what happens in my playthrough of the game which i am very excited for~
> 
> Anyway, i do hope you enjoy reading this fic and the fun that will happen!

It was an early afternoon in the city of Chiba as Kirishima was sitting in the car with his parents as they were heading to the museum on this rainy, gray sky day. An artist that his parents were fond of just opened a new exhibit, so they were going to spend the day there. Kirishima didn’t mind going with them, he didn’t have many friends so going to the museum beat staying at home alone where his thoughts seemed to get worse when he was by himself. “Did you remember everything, Sweetie?” His mom asked as she glanced at the back seat, smiling at her son. “Oh! Do you have your action figure? You know, the one you got for your birthday? Keep him safe and with you, okay? Don’t lose it!” She says with a warning tone in her voice as Kirishima nodded and held his figure of Crimson Riot close in his arms, “Yes mom, I have him. I’ll keep him safe” He whispered as he looked back outside the window as the museum came into view as the car came to a stop.

Kirishima crawled out of the car and followed closely to his parents as they went inside as his mother looked back towards him “Here we are… This is your first time in an art gallery, right Kiri?” she asked as Kirishima looked back towards her and nodded “We’re here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena and they don’t just have paintings, but also sculptures… and all kinds of other creations! I’m sure that even you’ll enjoy it, Kiri!” She said with a smile as Kirishima’s father tapped both their shoulders as he smiled brightly “Shall we get to the reception desk?” he asked as she nodded quickly “Ah, yes. Let’s get us some pamphlets,” She says as they walk over to the information booth.

After a few seconds, Kirishima reached over and tapped his mother on the arm, asking if he could go look around the museum “Hm? you want to go on ahead? Kirishima… oh, all right. Just make sure you’re quiet in the gallery, okay? Don’t make a ruckus! Not that there’s any need to worry about you, I suppose… Don’t cause the other visitors any trouble, now!” Kirishima nodded as he turned and headed up the stairs to the second floor, starting to look around at the different paintings and sculptures.  
After a few minutes of looking through the different rooms and seeing the different paintings and sculptures, Kirishima walked into another part of the building as he saw a big painting up on the wall. Curious, he walked over and looked over at the small plaque on the wall, curious about the name. “World…” He whispered as he really couldn’t read the first part of the title. As if him looking at the painting changed the entire atmosphere, the lights flickered once then seemed to stop “What the?” Kirishima pondered to himself and quickly turned, running out of the room trying to find his mom and dad. He stopped, seeing the rooms suddenly devoid of any people. “That’s weird… there were people here just a minute ago,” He whispered as he saw that even his parents were gone “They just can’t vanish… Mom! Dad!” He yelled out as he tried leaving the building with no luck as the door was locked.

“Okay, Kiri… relax, I can find a way out. Just have to stay calm…” Kiri said as he turned and took two deep breaths to calm himself down “Check the rooms first…” He whispered as he turned and started looking around in each of the rooms, hoping to find someone else here getting tenser as the lights suddenly went out “That’s not funny! Is someone here?!” He yelled out, jumping as he heard someone bang their hand on a window. “I should have just stayed home…” He mumbled as he continued looking around “Would have been much better than being trapped in a dark and empty museum” Kiri whispered with a sigh as he continued walking around and exploring as he saw a statue of a giant rose. Curious, he read the sign “??? of spirit” He said as he read underneath the title “Beautiful at a glance. But if you get too close, it will??? pain. It can only bloom in??? bodies.” Kiri mumbled, “What does that even mean?” Kirishima says, thinking on it, as he walked to another room.

“This guy had a weird taste in art…” Kirishima said with a soft laugh as he continued looking around, stopping as he saw a shadow pass by the window, “Hey! Wait!” He yelled as he tried opening the window seeing that it was locked causing Kiri to let out a sigh jumping as a hand was heard banging on the window again “I’m over this place” Kiri mumbled as he came back to the big painting on the wall seeing a splash of blue paint dripping down the wall “Weird… that wasn’t there before” He said while examining the paint, pivoting as he saw words form across the floor saying ‘Come Kirishima’

“What is with this place? Wait.. what is this?” Kirishima pondered as he saw more writing on the walls ‘Come down below Kirishima, I’ll show you someplace secret…’ “It must be talking about that giant fish painting” Kiri whispered as he turned and ran up the stairs seeing one section of the gate missing “Okay, below I go…” he mumbled as he stepped on the painting, sinking and dropped into what seemed like a basement area as he saw the word ‘Come’ painted on the walls over and over and a small nightstand that had a vase planted on it with a single red rose inside it “A rose? What am I supposed to do with this?” Kirishima mumbled to himself as he picked the rose and held it in his hand as he walked through the door, seeing a painting of a smiling woman along with a single key laying on the floor “Guess I might need this” Kiri pondered as he scooped the key up, quickly backing away as he saw the eyes of the painting move and look at him. He turned and quickly left the room, as he saw the word thief written all over the walls.


	2. Let's survive the night and escape together! Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the indie horror game IB, Kirishima visits a museum with his parents and decides to go looking around the rooms. After a few moments of looking around, the lights in the museum shut off and once the lights come back on, Kirishima discovers that he is completely alone with just one single rose in his possession. He goes along trying to find if anyone else is trapped in the museum while trying to find a way out.
> 
> Kirishima makes it further into the museum as he starts encountering the different traps and creatures brought to life! Will Kirishima make it out with all his petals still? Will he find the others trapped in this nightmare with him and will they all make it out alive in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, life is crazy and I actually started school back up which is exciting! Anyway, I'm excited to push out more chapters soon as I am currently working on chapter 3 and that will be when we meet our next vict- I mean character! Things will start picking up then and the chapters will be exciting then, I promise!
> 
> I've been lucky that I haven't died yet but knowing me, it will happen so if you guys have any ideas on what to do with Kirishima if I end up dying in the game, drop some ideas below in the comments! If I like your idea and use it in the story, I'll shout you out and I'll write you a short fanfiction as a reward for helping me out! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and all the continued support so far!

“I’m getting out of here,” Kirishima said as he stuck the key in his pocket and ran back down the hallway he came from, making it to the locked door and got it unlocked and getting inside “Whoa… this place is bigger than I thought,” he said while looking around the room as he glanced over at a sign “Beware the edges? What does that even mean?” he asked as he walked down a short hallway, running as hands shot out of the wall at him “The museum is alive?” Kirishima questioned groaning as one hand hit him while a petal from the rose fell on the ground “this rose is my life I’m guessing? I better be careful then…” He said as he kept walking around, approaching a small ant wandering around on the ground as the ant looked up at Kirishima and started talking, which was surprising “did you see my painting? It’s cool! I’d like to see it again, but it’s kind of far away...” He said as Kirishima remembered seeing the painting on the other wall, “Maybe I can bring it to him?” Kiri thought as he turned and collected the painting off the other wall, avoiding the hands this time.

Kirishima kneeled to the ant, showing him the painting “Okay, That’s my painting. It’s just as cool as I remember it.” The ant said while staring at it deeply. Kirishima laughed a bit as he stood up and walked through the door as he saw a crack on the floor. “How will I get across that?” He wondered as he examined the painting in his hand, “Maybe I can use this as a bridge?” Kiri said curiously as he laid the painting across the crack in the floor, “Now I have a bridge!” He said smiling as he stepped across the painting and exiting through the other door, seeing a key on the floor and a mannequin at the end of the hall. “Okay… Just grab the key and go… I would say the mannequin can’t hurt me. But after those hands in the wall, it probably could…” Kiri said as he kneeled and picked the key up as he saw the mannequin move forward a bit “Oh man…” he said turning and quickly running back to where he came from as the mannequin followed him. Kirishima quickly ran across the painting as it ripped, trapping the mannequin on the other side “Thank goodness…” Kirishima said while walking to the door and using the key to unlock the door, entering a cat-shaped room with a fish-shaped hole in the wall “I might need fish pieces to make a key?” Kirishima asked himself while walking down the left hallway to examine the room.

Once Kirishima entered the room, his eyes glanced over to the wall as he saw a little stick figure with glowing red eyes staring at him. “Weird” Kirishima said as he took a step past the stick figure not paying attention until he heard a splatter sound “What was that?” he questioned as he stepped back to where the stick figure was as he leaned in reading what was written on the wall. “Play hide and seek?” he asked as the figure dis-appeared to hide “Guess I’m playing hide and seek then… maybe he will give me the piece I need if I play” Kirishima muttered before he turned and walked over to where a few pillars were that had curtains draped over them “Let’s see… I’m going to pick this one” Kirishima said as he stepped in front of the third pillar, noticing a button on the wall before pressing it, seeing the curtain open as it revealed the stick figure as more words appeared on the wall “Found me. You get a prize” Kirishima read as a part of the fish key fell out from the frame. “Hey, that was pretty easy! Now just to find the other half” Kirishima said as he placed the fish head in his pocket and turned, leaving the room, heading across to the other room on the right. 

Soon as Kirishima entered the room, he started feeling uneasy seeing the room was full of boxes, statue heads, and mannequins. Not to mention the lights kept flashing on and off “I hate this… I want to go home” He said with a sigh before walking further into the room, seeing yellow paint dripping down the wall. “Just going to ignore it… I just need the fishtail” he whispered as he opened a box, examining it “Man, that’s a lot of dirty palettes. Should clean them or something” he said with a slight nervous laugh be-fore he turned around and saw one of the statue heads moving towards him quickly and hitting him, causing one petal from his rose to fall on the ground. “Ow... that hurt,” Kirishima said quietly as he moved to the side as the statue’s head fell over and shattered, revealing the fishtail inside it.

“There it is!” Kirishima said quickly as he kneeled down and picked the fishtail up as he dug the fish head out of his pocket and combined it with the tail, making a full fish key. “Now I have a key for that slot beneath the cat head” he said to himself as he quickly left the room just in case one mannequin decided to follow him. “One step closer to leaving this place,” Kirishima said with a soft frown as he placed the whole fish key into the slot underneath the cat, jumping back as the cat’s eyes changed while loud meows were heard as a path opened up to allow Kirishima a passage through to the other side. “Okay... let’s go,” Kirishima said quickly as he walked through the passage to the other side as he saw a painting that seemed more like a kid’s drawing of a smiling face with a tongue that kept moving back and forth quickly before spitting a light amount of blue paint at Kirishima’s feet. “That’s gross” he muttered as he stepped over the paint on the floor, going to examine the other paintings.

There was only one other painting on the wall and it was just a white painting according to the sign “Again, I don’t understand art” Kirishima said as he looked closer man-aging to see a small number in the center “9” he said to himself as he kept a note in the back of his mind to remember the number just in case he needed it later. He then turned to walk over to the right as he saw a plaque laying on the floor “What’s this?” he asked before kneeling down and picking the plaque up, reading it “Just when you’ve forgotten…. Forgotten what?” Kirishima asked as he laid the plaque back down on the ground before walking over to the right as he noticed more paint on the wall “Beware of lips” Kirishima read confused as he walked over, noticing a pair of lips on the wall “Hungry…. Give food….” He heard the lips saying over and over be-fore they reached out and bit into his rose, taking a petal from it as Kirishima quickly backed away from the lips as he clutched his rose close. “I need to be more careful,” He said as he slowly became more frightened of this place.

“A vase... need to get my petals back before this place kills me,” Kirishima said as he started walking down the middle hallway, jumping to the side as he avoided a hand shooting out of the wall “That was a close one,” He said with a frown as he saw dolls hanging down from the ceiling by red ropes “They aren’t real… it’s just dolls” Kirishima whispered to himself as he walked along underneath the hanging dolls, trying to shut them out. That didn’t work out as he walked further along. One doll fell from the ceiling next to him. “Damn... I hate this” Kirishima said as he noticed a number on the doll’s clothes “18… okay, 9 and 18…” He whispered to himself over and over to re-member the numbers before coming to a door and letting out a sigh seeing it needed a passcode “X times X + X=? Seems I’ll need a third number then” He said before turning around and heading back through the hanging dolls down to the door at the other side of the room.

“The liar’s room?” Kirishima questioned as he walked inside the room, seeing six different paintings on the wall with words painted on the wall underneath them. He walked over to the painting of a lady in a yellow top as he read was written, “The one in white speaks the truth? What does that mean?” He asked before walking over to the painting of the lady in white as he read what was written underneath “Stand in front of the statue. Go east two steps, then south two steps. That’s the answer!” Kirishima read before looking at the door and walking over to it and going inside the room as he saw a statue standing in the middle of the room. “Okay… I guess we are giving this a try.” He said as he stood in front of the statue, then went east two steps and south two steps as he kneeled down and pulled up the loose tile as he coughed as smoke blew up into his face “Well, I see why they call it the liar’s room… white was definitely a liar,” Kirishima said with a soft sigh as he turned and went back outside the door to a different painting. This time, the painting was of a lady in a brown dress “Stand in front of the statue, go east four steps, then north two steps” He read before nodding with a soft sigh. “This one better work… I’m running out of petals” He murmured before going back inside the room and stood in front of the statue and took a deep breath before going east four steps and north two steps as he kneeled down and pulled up the loose tile with a bit of nervousness. 

Kirishima lifted the tile and let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw the number four on the back of the tile “Finally… now I can get inside that room” He said as he quickly left the room and looked shocked seeing red paint splattered over each of the paintings as the one of the lady in the brown dress appeared to be slashed up while red paint dripped down it and onto the floor as the other paintings were heard calling her a liar. “This is just one bad dream…” Kirishima muttered to himself over and over as he left that room behind and walked over to the locked door with the math problem as he started running the numbers in his head before attempting to answer the problem. “Is it 166?” Kirishima pondered as he punched the number in and then quickly stood back in case something bad happened. Kirishima then let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard an unlocking sound from the door. ‘Thank goodness” He said as he walked inside, seeing trees in the room along with an apple resting on top of the tree in the middle.

“Can I take this?” Kirishima asked himself as he reached up and took the wooden apple from the tree. “I bet I can feed this to those lips I saw in the other room and it’ll leave my flower alone,” He said quickly before running back to where the lips were on the wall where he heard the lips saying it was hungry and to give them the wooden apple that Kirishima had in his possession. “Here…” Kirishima said scared a little as he held the apple out to the lips as the lips ate the apple happily “This tasty, I let you pass now… go through my mouth…” The lips say as Kirishima looked frightened for a moment before he took a deep breath and stepped through the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and all the continued support so far! I adore all of you!,
> 
> Chapter three is in works and I plan to have it out soon!
> 
> Remember to stay safe during this time and you all are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I am currently working on the second chapter as we speak and i plan to have it uploaded very soon, Hopefully before halloween is the plan so i'll see you all then and happy month of halloween!


End file.
